Winter Lily
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Dell's POV. Bunga lili yang tumbuh di musim dingin memang aneh. Tapi itu yang membuat tempat ini menarik. Tempat ini juga selalu mengingatkanku padanya. Oneshot, OOC -terutama Dell-, Gaje! TAT


**Winter Lily**

**oXxXxXo  
Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp  
oXxXxXo**

Hari ini, aku-Honne Dell-berdiri di depan rumahnya. Rumah seseorang yang sudah kusukai sejak lama.

Jantungku berdebar-debar. Rasanya, kali ini aku benar-benar menjadi Out of Character.

"..."

Berkali-kali aku menelan ludahku, agar aku tidak gugup. Tapi tetap saja usaha bodoh itu sia-sia. Semakin aku mendekati rumahnya, aku semakin gugup.

_'Ayolah, Dell! Dia hanya seorang perempuan!'_ batinku, menyemangati diriku sendiri. _'Lagipula, nggak mungkin dia datang tiba-tiba dan mengagetkanku dari belakang!'_

"Dell?"

KLING!

Aku merasakan tubuhku membeku seketika. Apa yang kuucapkan baru saja menjadi nyata.

"Dell? Ada apa?"

Tap tap tap

Aku merasakan gadis itu-Yowane Haku-berjalan mendekatiku.

"Dell?"

Ia menyentuh bahuku. Dan aku merasakan bahwa mukaku langsung memerah.

"Ha-Haku... A-aku... Aaa-eto... Ini..."

Sial! Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini!

"Masuk saja," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Ia pun berjalan ke depanku dan membukakan pintu rumahnya untukku. "Di luar dingin 'kan? Aku akan menyuguhkan teh hangat untukmu." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eto... Kopi saja," sahutku. "Aku lebih suka kopi daripada teh." Aku membuang mukaku dari hadapan Haku.

Sial... Aku nggak kuat menatap wajahnya lama-lama. Kenapa aku selalu begini sih!

"Baiklah..." responnya. "Akan kubuatkan kopi susu kesukaanmu."

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Tluk

Aku meletakkan cangkir putih berisi kopi susu itu di atas meja.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Haku, menggenggam nampan bulat tersebut di depan dadanya-seperti gaya Maid Cafe. "Enak tidak?"

"Ya. Kopi buatanmu selalu enak." jawabku, tersenyum tipis-mungkin hampir tidak terlihat.

Haku tersenyum, semburat berwarna merah lembut mewarnai pipinya. "Arigatou."

Ah, ya. Hampir saja aku melupakan tujuan utamaku datang ke sini.

Aku pun merogoh saku celana panjangku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padanya.

"Haku, ada yang-"

KRIIING~

Haku menoleh ke asal suara dering telepon tersebut, di dekat pintu masuk. Lalu Haku menoleh padaku dan meminta-maaf. Kemudian ia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri telepon yang berdering nyaring itu.

KRIIING~

Cih, sial! Harusnya, aku memberikan ini pada Haku saat aku berbicara dengannya di depan rumahnya tadi!

"Moshi-moshi. Hakuo-kun?"

"Hah?" Aku menajamkan pendengeranku begitu mendengar Haku menyebutkan nama orang itu. Haku baru saja memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '-kun'. Padahal, biasanya Haku tidak pernah memanggil orang dengan embel-embel '-kun'.

Rasanya, aku jadi sedikit kesal...

"O genki desu. Hakuo-kun sendiri bagaimana?"

Sepertinya... Mereka akrab sekali ya... Membuatku kesal saja.

"Eh? Hakuo-kun mau datang ke sini? Baiklah, akan kutunggu."

Gyut

Aku menggenggam erat kotak kecil yang ingin kuserahkan pada Haku tadi dan menatapnya.

_'Lebih baik aku nggak memberikannya...'_ batinku.

"Ya, kutunggu. Ja." Haku lalu mengakhiri pembicaraan tersebut.

Tap tap tap

Aku mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang sedang berjalan ke sini.

Tep

Gadis berambut perak panjang itu lalu berhenti dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, meminta-maaf sekali lagi padaku. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Dell."

"Daijobu," responku sembari memasukkan kotak kecil tadi ke dalam saku celanaku kembali. Kemudian aku berdiri dan berjalan melewati Haku yang masih membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Aku pergi dulu. Ja."

Tap tap tap

"Eh? De-demo, Dell-yang tadi itu... Bukannya-"

Blam!

"Dell!"

Aku menghiraukan Haku dan terus berjalan menjauhi rumahnya.

"Sial!" rutukku.

Orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang melihatku dengan tatapan yang aneh. Sebagian dari mereka tampak sedang berbisik.

Aku men-death glare mereka. Mereka langsung meminta-maaf padaku dan berlari terbirit-birit.

Cih! Sial sekali aku hari ini!

Aku terus berjalan sambil merutuki nasibku. Sesekali sambil menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil.

Bruk!

Karena kecerobohanku, aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ah! Gomenna!" seru orang itu spontan. Padahal seharusnya aku mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Aku memperhatikan orang itu. Dia seorang laki-laki. Rambutnya berwarna perak dan tergerai dengan rapi, tidak seperti rambutku yang dikuncir asal. Matanya berwarna merah darah.

_'Dia keturunan Voyakiloid ya...'_ pikirku. _'Sama sepertiku.'_

Tubuhnya lebih tinggi kira-kira 2 cm dariku.

"Eh? Rambut perak dikuncir satu... Kau Honne Dell ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Ada nada harapan di kalimat yang diucapkannya itu.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Satu hal yang membuatku heran. Dari mana dia mengetahui namaku?

"Ah... Yokatta~" ujarnya lega. "Aku Hakuo. Aku mau pergi ke rumah Haku-chan."

Hakuo? Haku-chan?

Aku mengerti sekarang.

"Tapi denah rumah Haku-chan milikku hilang, jadi-"

"Lurus saja." Aku memotong ucapan Hakuo. "Rumah Haku yang berpagar putih."

"Yosh!" Hakuo tersenyum lebar. "Hehe... Sankyu~"

Sembari mengucapkan itu, dia berlari menuju rumah Haku.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Kesal sekali rasanya melihat Hakuo yang dengan riangnya menyebutkan 'Haku-chan'.

-Kkh!

Aku lalu merogoh saku celanaku yang satu lagi, mangambil sebungkus rokok dan sebuah pemantik berwarna abu-abu. Aku mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya dengan pemantik itu, lalu menghisapnya.

Whuuush...

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menghembuskan asap rokok yang tadi kuhisap.

Aku melihat butiran-butiran berwarna putih lembut turun dari langit.

"Salju?" gumamku pelan.

Benar juga. Sekarang sudah musim dingin. Hari ini juga...

"... Otanjoubi omedetou, Haku." sahutku, tersenyum pahit.

Aku lalu terus berjalan entah ke mana. Sampai akhirnya aku tiba di sebuah padang bunga lili. Tempat favoritku. Tidak ada yang mengetahui tempat ini selain aku dan Haku.

Bunga lili yang tumbuh di musim dingin memang aneh. Tapi itu yang membuat tempat ini menarik. Tempat ini juga selalu mengingatkanku padanya.

Aku menatap hamparan bunga lili yang hampir memenuhi lapangan ini. Lalu pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah jalan setapak dari bebatuan yang menuju ke sebuah sungai-lebih tepatnya, sungai es.

Tap tap tap

Lalu aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak tersebut, sampai aku berada di tepi sungai es itu.

Merogoh saku celanaku, aku mengeluarkan kotak kecil tadi. Aku memandangi kotak itu sebentar.

Bimbang. Ya, itu yang kira-kira kurasakan saat ini.

Tak ada gunanya aku memberikan benda ini kepada Haku sekarang. Dia sudah mempunyai pacar yang jauh lebih baik daripada diriku.

Aku mengangkat kotak beludru berwarna ungu gelap itu ke udara, bersiap melemparnya ke sungai.

"Dell!"

Tapi sebuah suara menghentikan gerakanku. Suara yang tidak asing lagi bagiku.

"Haku?"

"Dell!"

Aku mendengar suara Haku terus memanggilku. Aku pun menoleh ke atas bukit-arah asal suaranya.

Kresek, kresek...

Haku melewati semak-semak yang berada di atas bukit padang ini.

"De-"

Kedua matanya langsung berbinar-binar ketika mata kami bertemu.

"Ha-Haku?" Aku memandangnya dengan heran. Mau apa dia ke sini? Bukankah dia sudah mempunyai Hakuo?

"Dell!" Haku berlari menuruni bukit dan ke arahku.

Drap drap drap

Lalu...

Gyut!

Dia memelukku dan mendekapkan kepalanya di dadaku. Hampir saja aku terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Ha-Haku! ?"

Mukaku memerah. Aku kaget sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia memelukku!

"Sudah kuduga... Kau..." suara Haku mengecil. "Kau... Ada di sini..." lanjutnya, diiringi dengan suara isak tangisnya.

"A-aku senang mendengar kalimat itu darimu..."

Ya, aku senang sekali...

"Tapi..." keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipisku. "Ke-keseimbanganku-nggak bisa..."

Tepat ketika aku selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, kami tercebur ke sungai es itu.

BYUUURSH!

"Kyaaa!"

"Uwaaa!"

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"Go-gomennasai!" Haku berulang kali menunduk minta-maaf padaku. "Gara-gara aku... Dell jadi-go-gomen!"

Aku terbaring-tapi sekarang sedang duduk-di atas kasur. Ya, karena tadi tercebur ke sungai es itu, aku jadi demam. Hah... Aku memang nggak tahan dingin.

"Sudah, sudah... Kau nggak perlu meminta-maaf sampai sebegitunya padaku..." ujarku.

"Tapi 'kan... Tetap saja..."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa, perasaanku senang sekali saat berdua bersamanya.

"Oh ya, tentang yang tadi itu..." Aku berbicara. "Bagaimana dengan Hakuo?"

"Eh?"

"Kau... Pacarnya Hakuo 'kan?"

"Ah... Ahaha..." Haku tertawa kecil.

"Nggak lucu, Haku! Aku serius!" ujarku sedikit membentak.

"Go-gomen..." Haku berjalan mendekatiku dan memegang tangan kananku.

"! ?"

Aku merasakan bahwa mukaku memerah lagi sekarang. "Ha-Haku! ?"

"Hakuo-kun itu... Dia hanya kakak kembarku, Dell..." Haku menjawab pertanyaanku tadi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ta-tapi... '-kun' dan '-chan'... Itu! ?"

Syok, kalimatku jadi berantakan.

"Karena kembar, Hakuo-kun nggak mau dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'nii-san'. Makanya aku memanggilnya begitu."

"Eh! ?"

Apa ini berarti... Semua rasa cemburuku itu hanya sia-sia?

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Dell?"

Kini, giliran Haku yang bertanya padaku.

"Kau cemburu ya?" tanyanya iseng.

"A-apa maksudmu! ? Te-tentu saja iya-ma-maksudku, a-aku nggak-a-aku jelas ce-cembu-Gah!" Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri.

Sial... Kalimatku jadi super berantakan. Sementara Haku hanya tertawa kecil.

"... Ehem..." Aku lalu mendehem pelan. "Baiklah, kalau ternyata dia cuma kakak kembarmu. Jadi... Apa kau mau..." Aku mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang kuletakkan di dekat tempat tidurku. Aku tidak jadi membuangnya kemarin.

_'Ya, kurasa ini saat yang tepat.'_

Aku lalu membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkannya pada Haku. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku membuang mukaku yang kini semerah tomat dari hadapan Haku.

"...!"

Suara dan nafas Haku seakan tertahan. Aku melihat mulutnya terbuka, tapi ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Di dalam kotak beludru kecil itu ada sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan berlian-berlian kecil yang membentuk bunga lili-bunga kesukaan Haku.

"Dell... I-ini..."

"Aku nggak bercanda kali ini. Aku serius," tegasku. "Aku... Omae wa aishiteru yo, Haku..."

Gyut!

"! ?"

Haku memelukku lagi. Aku mendengar suara isak tangisnya lagi.

"Ya... Aku... Aku bersedia, Dell..."

Tangisan kebahagiaan.

Aku lalu membalas pelukannya dan memainkan jari tanganku di helaian rambut peraknya.

"Arigatou..."

**Owari**

**Gheyaaa! Fic Romance macam apa ini! Aduh... Mana kaya'nya alurnya maksa lagi... T3T  
Hiks... Belom lagi Dell dan Hakuo-nya yang jadi Super OOC... =='  
Maafkan hamba -?-, Dell, Hakuo, Haku (cuma 'agak' sih -ditimpuk Haku pake botol sake-)... (_ _)**

**Nyahaha~ Apa kau puas, Teme? Ini gue ketik selagi ulum loh :P -Teme: parah kau, Dobe... =='-**

**Ohoho... Ini juga termasuk rekor Sei loh! :D Fic selesai hanya dalam 3 hari! 3 hari, Saudara-saudara!  
Horee! Masukin MURI! XD -ditendang pegawai MURI-**

**Tadinya Sei mau munculin Vocaloid2 juga (Len dan Rin), tapi nggak jadi karena Sei sendiri yang kelupaan nulis nama mereka... ==' -bego-**

**Ah ya. Berhubung tinggi Dell dan Hakuo nggak diketahui, jadi anggap aja Dell lebih tinggi dikit daripada Haku -emang!- dan Hakuo lebih tinggi 2 cm daripada Dell :P -seenaknya ngarang, dibanting kedua pihak-**

**Dan fic ini rate T karena bahasa 'warna-warni'nya Dell :P -dibuang Dell ke TPA-.  
**


End file.
